


It's Not Fake

by UltimaOblivion



Category: FoxCourt Series, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Original Character(s), Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimaOblivion/pseuds/UltimaOblivion
Summary: A Nightly Visit with His Demons, and the one to tame them.





	It's Not Fake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spinxell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinxell/gifts).



> This is honestly just a drabble, But I like it.
> 
> Enjoy these two in their old ass story that's not even canon anymore.
> 
> Umbra Fonaes belongs to me, Doe Valentine belongs to my Wife.

“It’s Not fake.”

His words rippled delicately over the silence that had already started to build between them. Doe moved, shifted on the sheets that rested under her, her hands clenching slightly as she watched him moved along his room, following paths only he could see, demons he only he could fight. His feet fell in restless unmatched patterns, the very sound how she imagined his chaotic mind, that darkness that plagued him should he be left alone.

He’s always been alone.

“It’s not fake Doe, My love for you is not fake. I can feel it, always feel it, here, right here, right here, right here…” He repeated the words as he tapped the place just above his heart, matching each harsh point with a thump in his heartbeat and a tap of his hand. He was a man possessed, a decree written in his eyes.

“It‘s right here, right inside my chest and i don't know how to get them to see… !”

This was Dangerous. 

Doe moved, throwing the blankets off her thin frame as she placed delicate feet on the floor. She ignored the normal set rules that she wear slippers the moment she got out of bed, cold wood absent from her mind before her hands were placed on his. She pulled him, his body easily turning toward her as she placed herself in his hands, in his hold with ease, closing distances that would mean her dead if anyone were to see. His arms came to her, to brush over her cheeks, her hair, his hands creating soft hazy lines of electricity.

“Umbra. Umbra look at me.”

“I can’t live without you. I can’t, I can’t... i won’t, You know they offered another bride?” Umbra’s laugh was lifeless, a battered foghorn in big black mist. He was breaking, ripping, a shift in his movements that he had hardly His eyes returned back to her, eyes like flashing black ink.

Unraveled. Broken.

Doe knew, as an Omega, she had no say in the direction on where this would going. But she would follow him anyway.

Always.


End file.
